Big Wave Beach - Day 20
For the Chinese version of this level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 20 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 20 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = Tiki Torch-er |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 19 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 21}} Dialogue (After the player completes the level and unlocks Tiki Torch-er, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Alert! I've detected a strange statue of surfing-era significance. Crazy Dave: Well lookie there! It's a tiki statue. With crazy eyes. Penny: Analysis indicates this tiki could inflict a terrifying challenge upon any who follow it. Crazy Dave: So you're saying that a tiki torture awaits? Get it? A tiki TORCH-er? Penny: User Dave, I must say, your pun is... TORCH-er-ous. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 5 1 |zombie4 = 2 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 3 3 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food; water reaches 7th column; Low Tide! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 4 2 5 |zombie10 = 5 1 3 1 5 3 |note10 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie11 = 1 2 4 1 1 |note11 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 4 5 |note12 = Second flag; water reaches 2nd column |zombie13 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note13 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = 2 3 5 3 5 4 |zombie16 = 2 4 3 |zombie17 = 2 2 1 3 2 |note17 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 2 4 3 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Magnifying Grass **Threepeater **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Sun Bean **Cherry Bomb *Dig up the two rightmost Lily Pads for extra sun. Plant a full column of Sun-shrooms in the first column. When three zombies appear, drown one with a Tangle Kelp immediately and kill another with a Magnifying Grass. Wait until the Tangle Kelp recharges again, so you can use it to kill the third zombie. *Drown the Conehead with a Tangle Kelp and kill the Imp with a Magnifying Grass. Make sure you have a whole column of Magnifying Grasses and use it to kill the zombies, until the first low tide. Once you have enough sun, you can start planting Threepeaters. *In the first low tide, three Surfer Zombies will appear. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill at least two of the three along with other zombies and make the last one waste its surfboard by placing a Sun-shroom in front of it. Upon seeing the Buckethead, make it eat a Sun Bean fed with Plant Food to produce a lot of sun. *In the second flag, kill the two Surfer Zombies immediately with Magnifying Grasses. In the second low tide, use a Cherry Bomb and launch a lawn mower if needed or use Magnifying Grasses to kill the zombies. *In the final flag, simply use Magnifying Grasses to kill the zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by Note: When using this strategy, it is fine to lose a few lawn mowers due to this level's difficulty. *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Twin Sunflower **Repeater **Winter Melon **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Guacodile *Start by planting Twin Sunflowers in the first column. Kill the first few zombies using either Tangle Kelp, Guacodiles, or Repeaters. If you use Repeaters, plant it on the second column, and, if possible, plant a Wall-nut on the fourth column of the same row. Once the first column is filled with Twin Sunflowers, fill the second and fourth column with Repeaters and Wall-nuts, respectively. Finally, plant Winter Melons in the third column. Remember to plant Lily Pads before planting to the right of the tideline. *When Octo Zombies arrive, use either the Tangle Kelp or Guacodiles to stop them. However, if they have thrown octopi at one of your Winter Melons, use Plant Food on the Repeater in the same row. If the Repeater is their target, and there is no Winter Melon in the same row, plant either another Repeater or a Winter Melon in the third column of the same row. If, however, the second and third column of said row is filled up with octopi, replace the Twin Sunflower in the same row with a Repeater before using Plant Food on said Repeater. It is fine to leave octopi in the fourth to ninth column. Also, remember that you can dig up a target plant before an octopus lands on it to prevent the octopus from taking tile space. *When the Deep Sea Gargantuar arrives in the final wave, keep using Tangle Kelp and Guacodiles to stop it. Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without using premiums, gemiums, Power-Ups, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Rotobaga **Tangle Kelp **Stallia / Iceberg Lettuce **Cherry Bomb **Lily Pad **Guacodile **Gold Bloom (if unlocked and you have the eighth seed slot) *Begin by placing Twin Sunflowers in column 1. Stall or kill the first zombies and Mermaid Imps with Stallia, Iceberg Lettuce, and Tangle Kelp. Once you have five Twin Sunflowers placed, start planting Rotobagas in the second column. *Rotobagas will handle all of the early zombies. Use Tangle Kelps to drown Snorkel Zombies in order to keep your Rotobagas healthy and cut down on the amount of sun you have to spend, since they can only be hit while eating plants. Alternatively, plant Guacodiles near them, though this is more expensive. Tangle Kelps should also be used to kill Pompadour and Bikini Bucketheads before you have a sufficient amount of Rotobagas. *Keep planting Rotobagas- you want to have around four columns by the end. When the first Octo Zombie appears, drown it with Tangle Kelp. *Ignore the Surfer Zombies at the first Low Tide ambush. They will die quickly, usually not crushing any Rotobagas, and their surfboards will be eliminated by Rotobaga's rapid attacks. *If a large amount of Bucketheads or Octo Zombies are congregated together, slow them with Stallia or blast them with Cherry Bomb. *At the second Low Tide ambush, immediately drop a Cherry Bomb to blow up the Coneheads and Bucketheads, which will appear deep in your field of Rotobagas. They will usually manage to eat a couple of them, but since you'll be replacing Rotobagas constantly anyways, this is not a big deal. *Octopuses thrown by Octo Zombie should be ignored, as Rotobaga can quickly get rid of the octopuses and kill the Octo Zombie. *When the Deep Sea Gargantuar surfaces, attack it with Tangle Kelp, slow it with Stallia, and once it has recharged, blast it with Cherry Bomb. This will inflict enough damage that the Rotobaga army will be able to shoot it down before it gets too far, and the Mermaid Imp it throws will be destroyed quickly as well. *If you use Iceberg Lettuce instead of Stallia, be careful because it can only freeze one zombie at a time unless it is high-leveled, and it may accidentally freeze a zombie outside of the range of the Rotobagas. Strategy 4 Created by Magikaep *'Required plants :' *Twin Sunflower *Rotobaga *Tangle Kelp *Cherry Bomb **Begin by planting Twin Sunflowers on the first column, get rid of the zombies by Tangle Kelp, and place Rotobagas on water. **Continue to place Rotobagas over and over again, when an Octo Zombie appears use Tangle Kelp to get rid of it **When the Deep Sea Gargantuar appears launch the lawn mower. It's not worth it. **Follow these steps and it should be easy to complete. Gallery FR BWB D20.png|First time reward Screenshot 2015-06-05-10-18-13-1.png|By RotobagaSpamFTW.PNG|By Bwb20.png|By SOBWB20.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 20. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 20 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unlocked Tiki Torch-er Plants Level Up - Big Wave Beach Day 20 (Ep.409)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 20's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants